Telefongeflüster
by Rave Starm
Summary: Wieder da! Die Teles! Nummer 10 geht an den Start! - Lesen und reviewen! g
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling. Stellt sich nur die Frage: Warum schreiben wir das überhaupt wo´s doch eh jeder weiß? *grübel* 

Anmerkungen und sonstiger Stuss: Die Story is (natürlich) Oberschwachsinn pur! War ja klar, denn wenn wir aufeinander treffen kommt eben nix anderes raus *ggg*...Ähm...Es kommt ne Menge Slash drin vor und Inzucht auch....Das war´s...Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Naurya & Rave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telefongeflüster 

Das 5. Schuljahr. Harry wird von Lord Voldemort bedroht. Harry wird von Lord Voldemort bedroht? Falsch! Harry telefoniert die Karte seines Handys leer! Nur Harry telefoniert? Wieder falsch! Alle telefonieren! Was daran so interessant ist? Alles! Denn nur beim Telefonieren werden die geheimsten Geheimnisse gelüftet. Morde, Intrigen, Inzucht, Liebe, Spionage, Verrat, Bountyhunting und messerscharfe Klingen stehen von nun an auf dem Programm. Wer ist der wahre Erbe von Slytherin? Wer ist mit wem verwandt? Wer bandelt mit wem an? Wer ist „gut"? Wer ist „böse"? Macht das überhaupt einen Unterschied? Und warum verkriecht sich Snape so oft in seinem Keller? Fragen über Fragen! Hier sind die Antworten...

© by Naurya & Rave

~*~

Wenn ihr schön nett und lieb reviewt gibt´s mehr, deshalb: Haut in die Tasten!!!!!! ;-)


	2. Telefonat 1 HarryVoldie

Telefonat 1- zwischen Harry und Onkel Voldie:

**Im Gryffindorschlafsaal der 5. Jahrgangsstufe:**

**Ron: ***gähnt* „Harry, willst du nicht endlich mal dein Handydingsbums weglegen?"

**Harry:** „Ach, weißt du ich spiel grad noch Snake..."

**Ron:** „Is das so was wie Snape explodiert?"

**Harry:** „Nee, das ist so was wie ein Basilisk, also nix für Loser wie dich!"

**Ron:***ist beleidigt* „Seit du das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hast, bist du ein unerträglicher, größenwahnsinniger Besserwisser und Angeber. Gute Nacht!" *verkriecht sich unter der Decke*

**Harry:** *säusel* „Gute Nacht, mein Freund!" *tippt eifrig auf den Tasten seines Handys herum und wählt 865343*

**Im Riddlehaus:**

**Voldie:***hört sein Handy klingeln* *springt aus seinem Ohrensessel und hechtete zu seinem heißgeliebten Muggelgerät* „Na, endlich!" *nimmt den Anruf entgegen* „Ja. Hier Lord Voldemort, fiesester Zauberer seit dem großen Salazar Slytherin."

**Harry:** „Hallo Onkel Voldie! Na wie geht's deinem Rheuma? Ich hoff wieder besser, damit du bald wieder unschuldige Menschen umbringen kannst!"

**Voldie:** „Harry, mein Junge! Welch Freude erfüllt mein altes, geplagtes Herz ,wenn du anrufst! Endlich jemand, mit dem ich ungestört parseln kann!"

**Harry:** *fängt an Parsel zu reden* „Wie weit bis du mit deinem Plan zur Ermordung Dumbledores? Was soll ich tun?"

**Voldie:***seufzt* *fängt auch an zu parseln* „Ich fürchte ich bin noch nicht sehr weit. Nagini hat Eier gelegt und ich habe Wurmschwanz damit beauftragt sie beim Brüten zu bewachen, damit sie die Kleinen nicht aus versehen auffrisst."

**Harry:** „Schenkst du mir dann eine kleine Schlange, Onkel Voldie? Büddäääääääääääää!"

**Voldie:**„Natürlich, mein lieber Neffe. Und wenn die Schlange groß genug ist, kannst du ihr deine Schneeeule zum Fraß vorwerfen. Ich weiß doch, dass du das Vieh nur von diesem Halbriesenidioten Hagrid angenommen hast, um die Tarnung zu wahren. Aber zu Weihnachten bekommst du von mir erst mal ne anständige Fledermaus."

**Harry:** „Au ja! Danke! Das ist ein echt tolles Geschenk! Dann kann ich, wenn meine Schneeeule als Schlangenfraß geendet hat, die Fledermaus zum Transport meiner Briefe benutzen!"

**Voldie:** „Dafür war sie ja auch gedacht!" *überlegt was er noch sagen könnte* „Wie geht es denn eigentlich Sirius? Haben er und Lupin endlich die Werwölfe dazu gebracht uns gegen Dumbledore zu helfen?"

**Harry:** „Ja, sind uns treu ergeben und warten nur auf unseren Befehl zum Angriff. Außerdem hat Sirius noch seine alten Connections zu den Dementoren genutzt und ein paar Leute von ihnen angeworben."

**Voldie:** „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Endlich läuft mal was nach Plan!" *freut sich wie ein Schneekönig* „Ach ja, Harry, ich habe eine sehr frohe Nachricht für dich!" *grinst ein bisschen fies*

**Harry:** „Was denn? Saaaaaaaaaaaaag!"

**Voldie:** *räuspert sich* „Gestern war Lucius bei mir und da hat er bei mir im Namen seines Sohnes um deine Hand angehalten. So viel ich weiß, weiß Malfoy Junior zwar noch nichts davon aber ihr gebt bestimmt ein reizendes Paar ab!"

**Harry:** *ist sprachlos* „Aber Onkel Voldie! Das ist ja wundervoll! Woher wusste denn Lucius, dass ich das kleine Blondie schon seit der ersten Klasse vergöttere?"

**Voldie:** „Keine Ahnung! Die Gedanken mancher Leute bleiben selbst mir verborgen." *ist ganz betrübt darüber*

**Harry:** „Glaubst du, dass Malfoy mich wirklich heiraten wird?"

**Voldie:** „Aber natürlich ,mein kleiner Schnuckel!" *fügt in Gedanken hinzu* „Und wenn nicht haben wir ja immer noch unseren getreuen Freund Moody, der ihn in ein Frettchen verwandeln kann."

**Harry:** „Oh Gott! Hoffentlich fall ich dann nicht vorher in Ohnmacht! Mir ist ja jetzt schon ganz schlecht vor Aufregung! Kennst du nicht einen kleinen Zauber dagegen?"

**Voldie:** „Ich bin doch keine wandelnde Hausapotheke!...Aber frag doch einfach mal den guten Severus, der hat sicher ein Wundermittelchen für dich."

**Harry:** „Oh ja! Hoffentlich haben wir bald wieder Zaubertränke. Ich freu mich jedes mal so darauf!"

**Voldie:** „Ich weiß! Und ich weiß auch wie schwer es dir fällt deinen sogenannten Freunden, Granger und Weasley, vorzuspielen du würdest unsere engsten Verbündeten hassen. Dennoch ist es von Nöten, wie du weißt, denn mir dünkt, dass der Weasleyjunge und seine Freundin geschrumpfte Auroren sind, die nur darauf warten dich oder Severus zu überführen."

**Harry:** „Ach, jetzt laberst du aber Bockmist! Die sind doch viel zu blöd dazu. Denen konnt ich sogar erzählen, ich hätte den Basilisk getötet, obwohl ich ihn in Wirklichkeit geschrumpft habe und in ein Überraschungsei gesteckt habe..."

**Voldie:** „Jaja, das hast du gut gemacht...obwohl, das arme Tier ist immer noch auf Ibiza, um sich von diesem Trauma zu erholen. Die kleine Weasley, die wahrscheinlich ein Spion des Ministeriums ist, hat so geschrieen, als ich in meiner jugendlichen Blüte dort aufgetaucht bin. Das könnte ihn verschreckt haben und in einem Ei eingekerkert zu sein versetzt jede anständige Schlange in Angst und Schrecken."

**Harry: **„Ja, es gab eben keine andere Möglichkeit! Sonst wäre am Ende noch Lockhart aufgetaucht und hätte den Basilisk heldenmutig getötet!" *lacht*

**Voldie:** „Reg dich ab! Es war doch gut, dass Lockhart dabei war. Er hat immerhin Weasley solange abgelenkt, sodass du die Tunneldecke einstürzen lassen konntest, um ihn von unserem Basiliskenschätzchen fern zu halten."

**Harry:** „Jaja, wir ham schon viele coole Aktionen zusammendurchgeführt! Zum Glück hast du mich davor errettet, auf der Seite der „Guten" aufzuwachsen, wo es so ekelhafte Hipp-Gläschen zum essen gibt! Bäääääääh!"

**Voldie:** *schwelgt in Erinnerungen* „Das waren noch Zeiten! Damals, als wir deine Erzeuger zur Strecke gebracht haben! Wir zwei, Sirius und Wurmschwanz..." *stiert verträumt auf sein Handy und betrachtete es liebevoll, als ob er Harry selbst in der Hand halten würde*

**Harry:** „Ja, oder als wir den Sprechenden Hut verzaubert haben, damit er mich nach Gryffindor packt, damit's nicht so auffällig ist..."

**Voldie:** „Oder damals, als du mir auf dem Friedhof Blut gespendet hast und wir danach Diggory gekillt haben. Und dann noch die coolen Effekte ,die wir mit unseren Zauberstäben verursacht haben. Oder..." *wird von Harry unterbrochen*

**Harry:** „Ja, das war echt witzig. Trotzdem – ich muss jetzt auflegen, meine Handykarte ist nämlich bald leer und ich muss morgen noch ein Ferngespräch nach Ibiza führen..."

**Voldie:** „Bis bald, Harrylein! Und viel Spass mit Malfoy! Um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern, das macht Lucius. Aber ladet mich ja ein, klar?" *legt auf*

**Harry: ***legt ebenfalls auf* „Mann, jetzt konnt ich ihm noch nicht mal mehr gute Nacht wünschen..." *grummel*

© by Naurya & Rave


	3. Telefonat 2 HarryDraco

Telefonat 2 –zwischen Harry und Malfoy Junior:

**Harry:** *schleicht sich mitten in der Nacht zur Telefonzelle von Hogsmeade* *wählt die Nummer von Malfoy* *Herzklopfen*

**Malfoy:** *schläft friedlich so gut es eben beim Geschnarche von Crabbe und Goyle geht* *hört sein neues Nokia Malfoy Special-Edition klingeln* *nimmt den Anruf entgegen* „Ja. Hier Malfoy. Wer ist da?" *gähnt*

**Harry:** *atmet tief durch* „Hallo mein Schatz! Ich bin's, Harry!"

**Malfoy:** *kriegt nen Schock* „Äh...hallo...Warum rufst du mich mitten in der Nacht an? Willst du mich mal wieder zu einem Duell herausfordern oder was?"

**Harry:** „Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich würde es doch nie übers Herz bringen, dir weh zu tun!"

**Malfoy:** „Bist du betrunken, oder was? Hat Weasley..." *seufzt beim Gedanken an Ron* „...dir etwa was eingeflößt oder so?"

**Harry:** „Aber nein! Ich habe angerufen, um dir die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen!"

**Malfoy:** „Frohe Botschaft? Lass mich raten, Lockhart verlässt die Schule!" *ist voll freudiger Erwartungen*

**Harry:** „Nein, mein Süßer! Wir beide werden nächsten Monat heiraten! Ist das nicht super?!"

**Malfoy:** *fällt um und lässt vor Schreck das Handy fallen* *rappelt sich wieder auf* *hebt das Handy auf* „Wass?!"

**Harry:** „Ja, du hast mich ganz richtig verstanden! Wir werden heiraten! Endlich erfüllt sich unser beider sehnlichster Traum!"

**Malfoy:** „Du meinst wohl Alptraum!" *schnaubt verächtlich* „Wer hat das eingefädelt? Dein lieber Erbonkel?"

**Harry:** „Nö, dieses mal war er's ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Es war dein Daddy!"

**Malfoy:** *stöhnt auf* „Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich vermute langsam ich bin adoptiert."

**Harry:** „Möglich..."

**Malfoy:** „Stimmt. Weißt du wie viele Jahre Askaban man aufgebrummt kriegt, wenn man seinen Vater, möglicherweise Adoptivvater, umbringt?"

**Harry:** „15,7. Hab ich damals nachgekuckt, bevor ich meine Eltern zusammen mit Onkel Voldie fertiggemacht hab."

**Malfoy:** „Aha...Und wie viele kriegt man, wenn man seinen Ehepartner umbringt?"

**Harry:** „Hmmmmmmmm, keine Ahnung. Das hab ich bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht. Aber bald hab ich ja Gelegenheit dazu." *grinst* „Neee, war nur ein Spaß! Ich liebe dich doch!"

**Malfoy:** „Freu dich!"

**Harry: **„Tu ich doch auch! Und was ist mit dir? Freust du dich gar nicht?"

**Malfoy:** „Schwierig...Ich freue mich, weil ich jetzt nen Grund hab meinen Vater zu ermorden, aber sonst..."

**Harry:** *bricht in Tränen aus* „Du bist so ein gefühlloser Eisklotz!"

**Malfoy:** *ist ganz gerührt* „Das hast du schön gesagt, Honey!"

**Harry: ***schnüff* „Honey?"

**Malfoy:** "Ja, Honey. Hast du etwa was gegen Honey?!" *zieht eine Augenbraue hoch*

**Harry:** „Nein, aber... ich dachte, du liebst mich gar nicht...?"

**Malfoy:** „Na und?"

**Harry:** „Warum nennst du mich dann Honey, Honey?"

**Malfoy:** „Weil du der Neffe von Chef bist, Honey!"

**Harry:** „Du heiratest mich also nur aus Geldgründen oder wie?" *blickt ganz enttäuscht*

**Malfoy:** „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich heirate?"

**Harry:** „Dein Adoptivvater und mein Onkel! Und wenn die was ausmachen, dann führen sie es auch durch! So!" *schnaubt trotzig*

**Malfoy:** „Weißt du, Honey, es gibt hier einen sehr hohen Turm auf der Burg. Er nennt sich Astronomieturm. Von dem könnte ich mich jetzt stürzen..."

**Harry:** „Dann würde ich unten stehen und dich auffangen!"

**Malfoy:** „Aber wir haben hier noch vier weitere Türme, Honey, und du kannst nicht unter allen stehen."

**Harry:** *wird sich der traurigen Wahrheit bewusst* „Bitte tu's nicht! Bitte, tu mir das nicht an!"

**Malfoy: **„Mal sehen..."

**Harry:** *fängt wieder an zu heulen* „Dann stürze ich mich auch aus dem Gryffindor-Turm, um wieder mit dir vereint zu sein!"

**Malfoy:** „Du hast nen richtig fiesen Charakter, Honey! Das gefällt mir! Vielleicht heirate ich dich doch..."

**Harry:** *ist ganz happy* „Oh ja, mein Schnuckel! Dann überleg ich mir schon mal das Hochzeitsmenü!"

**Malfoy:** *leicht genervt* „Tu das...Aber jetzt lass mich schlafen. Wir schreiben morgen eine Arbeit in Kräuterkunde und ich brauch unbedingt eine 1!"

**Harry: **„Ich werde an dich denken und dir die Daumen drücken, mein Herzchen!"

**Malfoy:** „Danke." *legt auf*

**Harry:** „Menno! Jetzt konnt ich ihm noch nicht mal gute Nacht wünschen!"

© by Naurya & Rave


	4. Telefonat 3 RonHermine

Telefonat 3 –zwischen Ron und Hermine 

**Ron:    ***sitzt gerade in Geschichte der Zauberei und hat eine Wanze im Ohr* *flüstert in das Mikro seines hypermodernen Spion-Kommunikators* „Ruf Code 35676, Hermine!"

**Hermine:** *flüstert in ihr Spion-Komm* „Bestätige Rufcode. Hier Hermine. Was gibt's?"

**Ron:**„Neuigkeiten der Geheimhaltungsstufe 5. Ich habe ein Telefonat zwischen Hänsel und Gretel belauscht..."

**Hermine:** „Komm zur Sache, Mann!"

**Ron:**„Hänsel hat davon geredet, dass er vorhat Gretel nächsten Monat zu heiraten. Auch die böse Hexe und der böse Wolf sind irgendwie mit in die Sache verstrickt."

**Hermine:** „Wirklich? Das müssen wir verhindern! Du kümmerst dich um Gretel, ich kümmer mich um Hänsel! Und Lockhart kümmert sich um die Hexe und den Wolf."

**Ron:**„Alles klar. Fangt sie am Überwachungssektor 748 ab!"

**Hermine:** „Wo zum Kuckuck ist der Überwachungssektor 748?!"

**Ron:**„Ach, den hab ich mir grad ausgedacht. Das klingt halt so cool! Ich meine das Portrait der fetten Dame!"

**Hermine:** „Dann sag´s doch gleich..."

**Ron:**„Sorry... Hast du schon eine Strategie?"

**Hermine:** „Und woher soll ich die bitte haben?"

**Ron:** „Aus „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" vielleicht?"

**Hermine:** „Werd nicht frech, Kollege!"

**Ron:**„Dann streng halt mal dein schlaues Hirn an, Superbrain!"

**Hermine:** „Das muss ich mir von jemandem wie dir, der jahrelang einen als Ratte getarnten feindlichen Spion mit sich rumgeschleppt hat, nicht bieten lassen!" *ist stinksauer*

**Ron:**„Wenn das nicht in den supergeheimen Geheimakten in den Geheimtresoren stehen würde, dann würd ich dir jetzt sagen, dass deine Katze heute Nacht von Spezialtruppen angegriffen, festgenommen und nach Askaban verschleppt wird. Sie ist nämlich auch als Spion der bösen Hexe identifiziert worden."

**Hermine:** „Glaubst du etwa das wüsste ich nicht?" *schnaubt empört* „Ich hab das Vieh doch nur gekauft, um sie zu überführen!"

**Ron:**„Ja, ist doch jetzt egal! Wir brauchen einen Plan, wie wir Hänsel und Gretel drankriegen..."

**Hermine:** „Ich sagte doch bereits wer sich wen schnappt! Wir müssen sie eben nur entfremden und von der Hochzeit abhalten...Halt! Warte! Nein! Ich hab eine bessere Idee! Die Gestalten im Märchenland führen ihr Hochzeiten und größeren Feste ja immer an geheimen Orten durch. Deshalb werden wir Hänsel und Gretel dazu bringen uns zu verraten wo die Trauung stattfindet und dann lassen wir den ganzen Laden samt der großen bösen Hexe hochgehen. Ist das nicht genial?"

**Ron:**„Klasse Idee! Hermine, kannst du mir bis heute Nachmittag die Vorlage eines Original Todesser Tattoos besorgen? Ich werde mich dann in ihre Kreise begeben und dort herumschnüffeln. Vielleicht kann ich Gretels Vertrauen gewinnen und sie macht mich zum Trauzeugen..."

**Hermine:**„Haben wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt niemals das Wort mit T zu sagen, sondern immer unsere Geheimsprache beizubehalten?"

**Ron:***kratzt sich am Kopf* „Wie war das Wort noch mal?"

**Hermine:**„Hä? Welches Wort meinst du jetzt?"

**Ron:**„Ja das für Tod... äääääähm... du weißt schon..."

**Hermine:**„Nimm einfach Märchengestalten oder so!" *bemerkt dass sich Professor Binns gefährlich nähert* „Ich muss jetzt mal Schluss machen. Der Untote nähert sich!"

**Ron:***checkt jetzt erst das Geheimwort* „Ach sooooooo, die 7 Geißlein! Klar doch! Also gut, dann mach's gut am Überwachungssektor 748! 35676 Ende!"

© by Naurya & Rave


	5. Telefonat 4 HarrySirius

Telefonat 4 –zwischen Harry und Sirius Black:

Nach dem Quidditchtraining latscht Harry samt seinem Handy zum Seeufer, um dort ungestört zu telefonieren.

**Harry:** *wählt die Nummer seines Paten* 

**Sirius:** *hebt ab* „Wauwau! ... äääähm, ne falscher Text – Sirius Black hier!"

**Harry:** „Harry Potter am Apparat! Servus Sirius! Wie geht´s, du alter Köter?"

**Sirius:** „Och, geht so, von ein paar Flöhen abgesehen ganz gut... Und dir? Was macht deine Narbe?"

**Harry**: „Sie tut weh, vor allem, wenn ich mit Onkel Voldie telefoniere....Aber das ist egal. Soll ich dir mal was erzählen? Ich werde heiraten!"

**Sirius:** „Oh, das ist ja toll! Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

**Harry:** „Malfoy!"

**Sirius:** „Oh, hat Draco eine Schwester? Wusste ich ja gar nicht! Hat mir da mein alter Kumpel Lucius was vorenthalten?" *tut entsetzt*

**Harry:** „Aber nein! Ich heirate Draco!" *ist ganz aufgeregt*

**Sirius:** „Das ... äähm ... kommt überraschend... also nicht dass ich jetzt was gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe habe oder so..."

**Harry:** „Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts dagegen hast. Remus hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass er dir ebenfalls einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat." 

**Sirius:** „Oh, ach so, na ja, irgendwann wär's so wie so ans Licht gekommen, jetzt wo so viele Spione in Hogwarts rumhängen!"

**Harry:** „Ja, die Zeiten sind gefährlich für unsereins!" *seufzt laut und deutlich* „Aber jetzt zu etwas wichtigerem: Hast du eine Idee bei welchem Schneider ich mein Brautkleid nähen lassen soll?"

**Sirius:** „Du willst ein BRAUTKLEID tragen? Sag mal, was geht'n mit dir ab?"

**Harry:** *ist ganz verlegen* „Nun ja, Draco wollte den Anzug haben und da ich ein bisschen Angst habe, dass er sich vom Turm stürzt, hab ich ihm diesen Wunsch gewährt. Du kommst doch trotzdem zur Hochzeit?" *klimpert mit den Augenlidern*

**Sirius:** „Ja selbstverständlich. Aber wenn DU mit Brautkleid kommst, dann brauchst du gar nicht erst bei mir angekrochen kommen und fragen, ob ich dir den Trauzeugen mache! Dann komm ich nämlich nur als Hund. Sonst ist mir das echt zu peinlich!"

**Harry:** *schnieft* „Ich bin dir peinlich? Ich, dein Patensohn?" *fängt sich wieder* „Na gut, ich such mir nen anderen Trauzeugen." *überlegt wen er nehmen könnte* *hat einen Geistesblitz* „Ich glaub ich frag mal Severus! Außerdem fällt mir grad noch ein, dass irgendwo bei Dursleys auf dem Speicher das alte Brautkleid meiner Mutter liegen müsste. Das werd´ ich anziehen!"

**Sirius: **„Haha! Severus! Das glaubst auch nur du, dass der zu so ner Tuntenhochzeit kommt! Aber mach doch, was du willst. Ich bin jetzt schon sauer auf dich! Wenn du nicht was gescheites zu deiner Hochzeit anziehst, dann beiß ich dich!"

**Harry:** *ist eingeschnappt* „Tja, dann hoffe ich mal, dass du gegen Tollwut geimpft bist! Und außerdem: Nur weil Severus dein bester Kumpel gleich nach Remus ist, heißt das nicht dass er nicht zur Hochzeit kommt und mein Trauzeuge wird! Und wenn er nicht will, zwingt Onkel Voldie ihn einfach! Ätsch!"

**Sirius:** „Hey Kleiner, nimm mal den Mund nicht so voll! Ich kenn Voldie ein paar Jährchen länger als du! Weiß der denn schon von deinem Outfit? Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden wäre, dass sein Erbe bei seiner Hochzeit eine andere Farbe als Schwarz trägt!"

**Harry:** „Natürlich ist Onkel Voldie einverstanden! Und wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht schwarz trage? Ich kann das Kleid doch färben!"

**Sirius:** „Da doll! Wie sieht'n des dann aus?"

**Harry:** „Très chic!"

**Sirius:** "Oh, du gehst mir so auf den Keks, Harry! Kannst du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit mir reden?"

**Harry:** „Willst du etwa behaupten Franzosen seien keine normalen Menschen, du Rassist?!"

**Sirius:** „Das behaupte ich nicht, das ist eine allgemein anerkannte Einstellung!"

**Harry:** „Jetzt reicht´s! Weißt du denn nicht, dass mein zukünftiger Ehemann französische Vorfahren hat?!"

**Sirius:** *kriegt einen Schock* „Aber... aber... mütterlicherseits, oder?" 

**Harry:** *fühlt sich total männlich und überlegen, weil Sirius so geschockt ist* „Nein, beiderseits, glaube ich."

**Sirius:** „OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT! Ich glaub, ich krepier! Lucius... Ach du Schande! Meine erste große Liebe!"

**Harry: **„Aha! Und, weiß Remus davon?" *grinst hämisch* „Oder Narcissa?"

**Sirius: ***hektisch* „Nein, und das wird auch so bleiben! Haben wir uns verstanden, Harry?"

**Harry:** „Aber klar doch!" *tut ganz unschuldig* „Ich hätte da nur ein kleines Anliegen...Da du ja für mich wie ein Vaterersatz bist und du ja sicher zu meiner Hochzeit kommst, hatte ich mir gedacht du könntest ebenfalls ein schwarzes Kleid anziehen." *muss sich das Lachen verkneifen* „Wie wär´s mit einem Cocktailkleid? Da müsstest du vorher allerdings deine Beine enthaaren."

**Sirius:** „Harry! Das geht dann doch zu weit! Ich lieg krank mit Rheuma im Bett, weil bei uns dauernd die Heizung ausfällt!"

**Harry:** „Aber bis zur Hochzeit bist du sicher wieder gesund und dann kannst du das Kleid ja tragen."

**Sirius:** „Nur über meine Leiche!!!!"

**Harry: ***kalt und herzlos wie er es von Voldie gelernt hat* „Lässt sich machen..."

**Sirius:** *schleimig, da er um sein Leben fürchtet* „Aber Harry, das geht nicht. Ich verfüge über einige sehr sehr wichtige geheime Informationen, die sonst keiner unserer Informanten besitzt. Wenn ihr mich eliminiert, dann werdet ihr es allesamt bereuen!"

**Harry:** *verächtlich* „Was kannst du schon wissen, außer vielleicht ob Remus lieber Strings oder Boxershorts trägt..."

**Sirius:** „Remus trägt am liebsten gar nichts drunter. Außerdem weiß ich viel über Voldies Privatleben, z.B., dass er deine Eltern umgebracht hat!"

**Harry:** *geduldig* „Sirius, ich war dabei! Genau wie du und Remus und Peter."

**Sirius:** „Na ja, dann halt nicht! Trotzdem werd ich kein schwarzes Kleid anziehen!"

**Harry:** „Na gut, du kannst auch einen schwarzen Rock und eine schwarze Bluse anziehen, das ist mir gleich...obwohl, ein Cocktailkleid wäre bestimmt sexy gewesen..."

**Sirius:** „Na gut. Das kann ich vielleicht gerade noch so in Kauf nehmen. Aber weißt du was? – Ich brau mir vorher den Vielsafttrank und komm als Lockhart!"

**Harry:** „Schade. Deine schwarzen Haare hätten so gut mit dem Kleid oder Rock oder was auch immer du jetzt tragen wirst harmoniert." *schnieft gekünstelt*

**Sirius:** „Dann stell dich nicht so dumm an und sorg dafür, dass Lockhart ne Allegra in die Griffel kriegt, in der drinsteht, dass schwarze Haare mega-trendy sind!"

**Harry:** *freut sich* „Cool! Dann bin ich ja voll in!" *fährt sich stolz durch seine störrischen aber schwarzen Haare* *erschrickt plötzlich fürchterlich* „Oh nein! Das ist ja schrecklich! Was, wenn mein Schatz eine solche Zeitung in die Hände bekommt und sich seine wunderschönen hellblonden Haare schwarz färben will?" *fängt an verzweifelt zu weinen*

**Sirius:** „Also Harry, willst du deine Liebe denn von solchen Äußerlichkeiten wie der Haarfarbe deines Ehemanns abhängig machen?"

**Harry:** „Jaaaaa! Ich würde zB niemals jemand mit roten Haaren heiraten!" *schüttelt sich angewidert*

**Sirius:** „Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, mein liebes Patenkind! Ich dachte immer, du wärst so tolerant!"

**Harry:** „Tja, falsch gedacht!"

**Sirius:** „Hey, warum telefonier ich eigentlich noch mit dir? Nur weil ich so eine Ausgeburt von Güte und Geduld bin!"

**Harry:** „Pfffff! Du und Güte, das beißt sich doch gewaltig!"

**Sirius:** „Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Als wir z.B. deine Eltern umgebracht haben, geschah dies doch nur aus reiner Nächstenliebe, um dich vor den Hipp-Gläschen zu erretten. Oder als ..."

**Harry:** *genervt* „Ich hab´s ja kapiert, okay? Du bist der Beste und ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet." *schnäuzt sich geräuschvoll* „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen und das Kleid von den Dursleys holen."

**Sirius:** „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, alte Nervensäge! Von mir erwarte keine Hilfe mehr! Ich bin nicht länger dein Psychomülleimer für deine dummen Problemchen mit deiner Narbe! Ruf in Zukunft bei deinem tollen Onkel Voldie an und frag ihn persönlich! Tschüß!" *knallt beleidigt den Hörer auf die Gabel*

**Harry:** *legt auf* „Menno! Jetzt konnt ich ihm noch nicht mal gute Nacht wünschen!" 

© by Naurya und Rave, Töchter von Lucius/Randy, Nichten von Darth Vader und Severus Snape, Glitterstimlolliedealer,.... *ggggggggg*  *rumspoiler* 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jetzt reviewt mal schön fleißig (Wir wollen gaaaaaanz viele Reviews sehen, klar? ;-P), dann geht's weiter! ;-)


	6. Telefonat 5 HarryOnkelVoldie

 Telefonat 5 –zwischen Harry und Onkel Voldie:

Beim Abendessen im großen Speisessaal, während dessen Verlauf Harry die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig zum Slytherintisch stiert.

**Harry:** *stopft sich gerade einen Zimtstern in den Mund, als er sein Handy, das er immer bei sich trägt, klingeln hört* *nimmt den Anruf entgegen* „Servus! Hier Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt! Hipp Hipp Hurra!"

**Voldie:**"Hier Voldie, ich dachte du hättest für die nächsten paar Jährchen genug von Hipp…?"

**Harry:** „Ja, aber die Jährchen gehen ins Land und jetzt bin ich bereit für eine weitere Hippära!" *holt ein Gläschen Babybrei hervor und beginnt genüsslich zu essen*

**Voldie:** „Kommen wir zur Sache. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, was für ein Outfit du an deiner Hochzeit tragen wirst! Und ich muss sagen: I'm not amused!"

**Harry:** „I´m British, but I don´t speak English! So talk to me in Parsel!"

**Voldie:** *parselt rum und erklärt noch mal dasselbe* „Mir gefällt dein Outfit für die Hochzeit nicht, Neffe!"

**Harry:** *empört* „Du hast es doch noch gar nicht gesehen! Deine Vorurteile bringen dich noch mal irgendwann ins Grab! Außerdem ist es wunderschön! Ich hab heute Nachmittag, natürlich ohne Genehmigung von Dumbledore, die Schule verlassen, bin zu den Dursleys geflogen, hab das Kleid geholt und es dann schwarz gefärbt."

**Voldie:** „Harry, es ist mir völlig gleich, ob das Kleid schwarz ist! Du besudelst den Ruf Salazar Slytherins! Hast du schon einmal einen dunklen Lord mit Kleid gesehen? Also ich nicht! Und du sollst schließlich dieses ehrwürdige Amt später einmal übernehmen!"

**Harry:** *eifrig* „Natürlich hab ich schon mal nen dunklen Lord mit Kleid gesehen! In der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek gibt es ein Buch „Die ausgefallensten Modegeschmäcker der Zauberwelt" und da ist gleich auf Seite 12 ein großes Farbbild von Salazar Slytherin in einem mittelalterlichen, schwarzen Samtkleid mit Rüschen...und das passende Hütchen hatte er auch noch!"

**Voldie:** „Wassssss?" *zischelt Parsel-mäßig rum* „Sofort zeigen! Ich glaub dir kein Wort!"

**Harry:** „Ich mir schon! Aber wenn du drauf bestehst..."  *fotografiert mit seinem MMs-fähigen Handy das Bild in dem Buch, das er immer bei sich trug, seit er nach einem Brautkleid suchte* *mailt das Bild Voldie rüber*

**Voldie:** *Kreislaufkollaps*

**Harry: **„Hallo? Onkel Voldie?Bist du noch dran? Hallo?"

**Ron:** „Was zischelst du da die ganze Zeit in dein Handy?"

**Harry:** „Das geht dich gar nichts an! Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich reinige meine Stimmbänder."

**Hermine:** „Und warum brauchst du dazu dein Handy?"

**Harry:** „Brauch ich halt! Aber von so was verstehst du als Tochter zweier gewöhnlicher Muggelzahnklemptner natürlich nichts!" *lässt mal wieder den arroganten Großkotz raushängen*

**Hermine:** *ist beleidigt*

**Ron:** *ist auch beleidigt und grapscht Neville an den Po*

**Voldie:** *rappelt sich auf* *wischt seine Kotze vom Handy* „Harry! Ich bin geschockt! Das .... DAS GEHT NICHT! Das ist so peinlich! Ich glaub, ich bin doch nicht mit Salazar verwandt! So ein Versager! So eine Tunte!!"

**Harry:** „Ich fürchte WIR sind doch mit ihm verwandt, aber sei unbesorgt Onkel Voldie, ich habe kein Hütchen, sondern einen Schleier!" *denkt jetzt ist alles in Ordnung*

**Voldie:** „Ich verbiete dir, in diesem Outfit in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten! Und hiermit kündige ich dir die Verwandtschaft! So, das hast du davon, du aufsässiger nerviger Neffe!"

**Harry:** „Du kannst unsere Verwandtschaft nicht kündigen Onkel Voldie! Und außerdem ziehe ich an was ich will! Mein Schnuckiputz findet das Kleid supersexy und ich auch! Ich hab mich noch nie so potent und männlich gefühlt! Ich glaub jetzt fängt sogar an meine Brustbehaarung zu sprießen!"

**Voldie:**„Ich werde die Hochzeit zu verhindern wissen! Und wenn ich mich persönlich von der Orgel runterstürze und Malfoy abknutsche!"

**Harry:** „Das wagst du nicht! Die Orgel ist ein uraltes, wertvolles und zerbrechliches Instrument! Du würdest sie schrotten! Und für Malfoy gilt in etwa das gleiche!"

**Voldie:**„Weißt du, wie viele Kilometer mir das an meinem Allerwertesten vorbei geht? Ich will keinen Erben, der im Kleid heiratet! Ich werde Malfoy von deinem One-Night-Stand mit Crabbe erzählen, dann verlässt er dich auf der Stelle!"

**Harry:** „Das glaube ich ehr weniger!" *ist aber ziemlich unsicher* „Er hatte bestimmt auch schon viele One-Night-Stands."

**Voldie:**„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht ist Draco ja noch Jungfrau?"

**Harry:** „Nein, ich weiß es. Er hat mir einmal beim Nachsitzen, während wir sämtliche Pokale putzten erzählt, dass er was...ach ist das peinlich!...also, dass er was mit Viktor Krum hatte."

**Voldie:**„Das wird ja immer besser! Toll, was ist das denn hier für eine Vereinigung der Bösen, wenn alle außer mir hier so gestört sind?"

**Harry:** „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du nicht gestört bist..."

**Voldie:**„Na gut, ich hab auch in meiner Jugend mal... äähm... na ja, du sagst es ja nicht weiter... mit Hagrid..." *ist ganz verlegen*

**Harry:** „Wass?!" *kippt vom Hocker* *rappelt sich wieder auf* „Wass hast du getan? Mit Hagrid? Mit DEM Hagrid?...Äh...hat Nagini schon ihre Eier ausgebrütet?" *versucht ganz unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln*

**Voldie:** „Hm, was? Ähm, ja aber die liegen noch im Brutkasten, weil ein paar Frühgeburten dabei sind."

**Harry:** „Wie toll... Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Ich behalte mein Brautkleid! Basta!...Ach ja, als Hochzeitsmenü gibt's Pasta!"

**Voldie:** „Und was hältst du davon, dass ich dann Percy Weasley als meinen Erben einsetze? – Ist mir grad so eingefallen."

**Harry:** *ist leicht verletzt* „Nicht viel, wirklich nicht viel... aber wenn du meinst. Meine Liebe geht über deine Machtspielchen! Und außerdem: Wenn ich Malfoy heirate gehört mir irgendwann mal die Hälfte des Malfoyvermögens und das ist beträchtlich größer als deins! Ich weiß doch, dass du dich an der Börse verspekuliert hast und jetzt auf dem Trockenen sitzt."

**Voldie:** „Ach, laber doch nicht! Du verspielst doch immer das Geld von Sirius beim Zauberschach, weil du so grottenschlecht bist!"

**Harry:** „Ich tue was?! Ich hab überhaupt keine Zeit für etwas so banales wie Zauberschach, dafür ist mein Terminkalender viel zu voll. Aber ich platziere gelegentlich Wetten auf diverse Quidditchspiele..."

**Voldie:** „Hey, Harry, mein Akku ist langsam leer! Ich muss aufhören. Und es bleibt dabei. Percy wird mein Erbe, ich stürze mich auf Malfoy und du kannst mich mal! Tschüß!" *legt auf*

**Harry:** *legt ebenfalls auf* „Menno! Jetzt konnt ich ihm noch nicht mal gute Nacht wünschen!" 

© by Naurya und Rave

=======================================

SPOILER: Okay, ich kanns mir net verkneifen *schäm* ;-P Etz kommen bald Ron und Draco *freu* Das Gespräch ist bestimmt voll bescheuert aber ich LIEBE es, denn da geht die krasse Verwandtschaftsspinnerei erst richtig los und alles nur wegen Draco (*lechz* *sabber*) ! *rumspinnt*

Zu den Reviews: Danke danke danke fürs Kommentare schreiben!

@ciriana: Wie die Hochzeit verlaufen wir wissen wir beim besten Willen noch nicht, wer weiß ob die stattfindet *g*

@Yamato: Ich vergötterte dich und deine Story ja wirklich abgöttisch, aber dass wir Onkel Voldie die beiden trauen lassen kann ich nicht versprechen, wir hatten da jemand anderes im Sinn...glaub ich zumindest...*zunauryaschielt*

*knuddääääääääääääl* Rave


	7. Telefonat 6 RonDraco

 Telefonat 6 –zwischen Ron und Gretel...äh...Malfoy

**Ron:***wählt die Nummer von Malfoy*  *grinst zu Hermine rüber, die ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenübersitzt und zuhört*

**Malfoy:** *probiert gerade seinen très chicen schwarzen Anzug an* *hört sein Nokia Malfoy-Special-Edition klingeln* *drückt die entsprechende Taste* „Ja, hier Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Erbe eines wirklich gigantischen Vermögens."

**Ron:** „Hier Ron Weasley, Sohn von Arthur Weasley und Erbe eines nicht ganz so dollen Vermögens, ABER Bruder des Erben von Slytherin."

**Malfoy:** *verdutzt* „Du bist Harrys Bruder? Dann wirst du ja mein Schwager!...oh...jetzt hab ich alles verraten..."

**Ron:**    „Percy ist der Erbe von Slytherin!"

**Makfoy:** „Halt mal! Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Percy der neue Erbe von Slytherin ist?"

**Ron:**„Weil er mein Bruder ist und vorhin gekommen ist, um sich meinen Zauberstab zu leihen, weil wir in der Familie nur einen haben! Darum!"

**Malfoy:** *spöttisch* „Oh, du ärmster! Und du bist dir sicher, dass du NICHT Harrys Bruder bist?"

**Ron:**    „Na ja, möglich wär's schon... aber unwahrscheinlich! Und überhaupt – Ich habe dich nicht angerufen, um mit dir über Verwandtschaftsstorys zu reden. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen zu dem Todesser-Einführungsseminar mitkommen willst."

**Malfoy:** *hat seine Worte überhört* „Meinst du, du bist auch adoptiert? Ich glaub nämlich, dass ich ein Adoptivkind bin. Meinst du jemand kann mir dann mein Erbrecht streitig machen? ...Hallo? Bist du noch dran?"

**Ron:**    „Ähäm, hat das hier irgendwas mit dem Thema zu tun? Ich bin definitiv nicht adoptiert, was man schon an meinen roten Haaren erkennen kann, weswegen Harry mich nie heiraten würde! Was ist jetzt mit dem Seminar?"

**Malfoy: ***ist ganz geschäftig bei der Sache, der falschen Sache* „Vielleicht haben sie deine Haare nur rotgezaubert und du hast in Wirklichkeit grüne Haare...oder du hast überhaupt keine Haare, sondern eine Glatze und dann wollten dir deine Adoptiveltern Haare verpassen und damit du zu den anderen passt, haben sie eben rote genommen." *denkt nach* „Harry würde nie jemand mit roten Haaren heiraten sagst du? Hast du zufällig nen Zauber zum Haare färben parat?"

**Ron:**    „Nein, hab ich nicht! Lockhart hat mir gesagt, in der Allegra stände, dass rote Haare der absolute Abschuss in der nächsten Saison werden. So! Außerdem bin ich wirklich nicht adoptiert! So ein Stuss! Warum behauptest du nicht gleich, ich wäre ein vom Himmel gefallener Alien und sie hätten meine grüne Hautfarbe weggehext oder so! Mann, Malfoy, komm zur Vernunft und sag mir endlich was jetzt mit dem Seminar ist!"

**Malfoy:** *steht mal wieder auf dem Schlauch* „Wass?! Du bist ein Alien?! Ich bin seit Jahren in einen Alien verknallt?!...Ups...das war zuviel des Guten...Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe, okay?!"

**Ron:**    *genervt* „Mann, könntest du jetzt mal meine Frage beantworten! Sonst werd ich gleich rüberkommen und dich zum Mars entführen, du Trottel!!"

**Malfoy:** *wird verdammt sauer* „Verknallt hin oder her, NIEMAND nennt einen Malfoy, ob adoptiert oder nicht, einen Trottel! Niemand, hast du verstanden, Wiesel?!" *schäumt vor Wut* „Und, ja! Ja, ich geh mit dir zu diesem Seminar, obwohl ich schon 5 solcher Teile hinter mir hab, 3 davon mit Harry und eins mit Viktor!....Ups...ich sollte wirklich lernen meine Zunge besser zu beherrschen..."

**Ron:**    *erleichtert* „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja endlich!" *schaut auf die Redezeit auf dem Display seines Handys und stellt fest, dass er bereits eine viertel Stunde mit Malfoy labert* „Ach so, Malfoy, und führ dich nicht so auf! Ich bin jetzt immerhin der Bruder des Erben von Voldie und steh in der Todesser-Hirarchie einige Stufen über dir!"

**Malfoy:** *belächelt Ron mitleidig* „Oh Ronny-Boy! Es tut mir ja wirklich unendlich leid wenn ich jetzt dein Weltbild zerstöre, besonders, da du es ja als Alienadoptivkind ohnehin schon so schwer hast, aber ich glaube du solltest die Wahrheit kennen: Percy ist nur ein mickriger Lückenbüßer und wenn Harry erst mal die Gunst seines Onkels zurückgewonnen hat, dann ist er „Puff!" weg vom Fenster...und du auch." *grinst supermegafies das Malfoygrinsen* „Tja, so ist das Leben, Sweety! Der eine hat´s der andere nicht!"

**Ron:**    *bereitet einen Psycho-Schocker vor* „Und was, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich zu Hause ein paar Fotos habe, wo wir zusammen als Babys drauf sind und du rote Haare hattest und ein Weasley warst? Meine Mutter hat dich dann zur Adoption freigegeben, weil du ihr immer die Bananenpampe von Hipp ins Gesicht gekotzt hast!"

**Malfoy:** „Aha! Ich wusste doch, dass ich adoptiert bin!" *hüpft auf und ab, weil er so von seiner Genialität begeistert ist* „Aber: Guter Bluff, Sweetheart! Ich glaub dir kein Wort, denn ich hab ganz zufällig Babyfotos von mir mit blonden Haaren auf einem Eisbärenfell, das eindeutig in Malfoy Manor liegt!"

**Ron:**„Ja und, das war vielleicht später als mein Foto von uns beiden. Immerhin warst du erst 3 Monate alt, als Mum dich als Rache an den Malfoys vor deren Tür ausgesetzt hat... upps... verraten... na ja, egal!"

**Malfoy:** „Aber Ron, wenn du mein Bruder bist, dann kann ich nicht mit dir auf ein Seminar gehen. Du weißt doch was man auf Seminaren so alles macht, oder?"

**Ron:**    „Nee, im Prinzip nicht so... ist ja mein allererstes." *wird knallrot, weil er sich nicht auskennt*

**Malfoy:** „Na siehst du, mein Bruder! Du kannst gar nicht mein Bruder sein, weil du ein Nixundwiedernixchecker bist! Und nur damit es weißt auf Seminaren geht's heiß her. Wilde Sexorgien sind keine Seltenheit und sogar der liebe Harry ist mit solchen Todesserriten vertraut. Da bist du platt, was?"

**Ron:**    *ist geschockt* *überlegt einen Moment, seinen Scotland-Yard-Job an den Nagel zu hängen und Priester zu werden*

**Malfoy:** „Ron, warum willst du Priester werden?"

**Ron:**    „Warum ließt du meine Gedanken, du fieser Miesling, du Schurke?!"

**Malfoy:** „Ron, wir sind Brüder, Zwillingsbrüder –zweieiige Zwillinge, denn ich sehe viel besser aus als du- und wir sind miteinander durch die Macht verbunden."

**Ron:    **„Ach so, ja denn! Warum denkt du gerade so sehnsüchtig an eine Nacht mit Harry?"

**Malfoy:** „Weil es leider zu unrealistisch wäre an eine Nacht mit Viktor zu denken, da er in Rumänien ist und man ihm seine Apparierlizenz entzogen hat, weil er betrunken mitten in das Schlafzimmer von Graf Dracula appariert ist. Und weil es ebenso unrealistisch ist an eine Nacht mit dir zu denken, da wir Brüder sind. ...Wenn ich mir´s recht überlege ist es aber auch Zeitverschwendung an Harry zu denken, da er ja ebenfalls unser Bruder sein könnte. Vielleicht sind wir Drillinge und sie haben seine roten Haare schwarz gefärbt und ihn dann bei den Potters ausgesetzt. Ein erschreckender Gedanke..." *erschrickt noch mehr* „Stell dir mal vor, Neville, Crabbe und Goyle könnten auch unsere Brüder sein! Dann wären wir Sechslinge und den Bauch unserer Mutter muss es förmlich gesprengt haben..."

**Ron:**    „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter von deinem Trip! Du hast ja voll den zwanghaften Verwandschafts-Batscher! Ich glaub, man sollte mal zum Psychologen mit dir! Außerdem kann Harry überhaupt gar nicht unser Bruder sein! Das lässt sich ganz einfach beweisen: Denk ganz intensiv an Harry und du wirst merken, dass du seine Gedanken NICHT lesen kannst, Schnellchecker!"

**Malfoy:** „Natürlich kann ich Harrys Gedanken lesen! Er denkt die ganze Zeit: Malfoy ich will dich hier und jetzt mit Haut und Haaren ob rot, schwarz oder blond, das ist mir gleich, denn du bist reich wie ein Scheich!"

**Ron:**    „Ach ja? Ich lese da aber was ganz anderes. Harry denkt nämlich die ganze Zeit an ein schwarzes Brautkleid, in dem er dich verführen will und das ja so unglaublich sexy aussieht!"

**Malfoy:** „Das mit dem Brautkleid mag ja stimmen, aber soll ich dir mal was verraten? Ich hab Viktor zur Hochzeit eingeladen und in der Hochzeitsnacht, oh welch ein Schreck!, krieg ich plötzlich gaanz schlimme Kopfschmerzen und muss meinen lieben Harry verlassen..."

**Ron:**    „Du bist dir schon bewusst, dass Harry als unser Drillingsbruder das jetzt gerade mitgehört hat, oder?"

**Malfoy:** „Ronnylein, Harry ist eine Missgeburt, ein Squib in der Macht. Er kann unsere Gedanken nicht lesen!"

**Ron:**    „Ach so, dann kann ich ja voll über ihn ablästern! Wie schön! Wusstest du schon, dass Harry immer mit rosa Badehose duscht?"

**Malfoy:** *ist ganz durchbohrt* „Nein! Aber wusstest du, dass er 2 Nummern zu kleine Leopardenstrings trägt?"

**Ron:**    „Mann, der Gag ist voll alt, Malfoy! Das weiß ich seit dem ersten Hogwarts-Jahr, als ich nachts zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen bin, um Krätze zu suchen."

**Malfoy:** „Das mag ja sein, aber damals waren ihm die Hosen nur ein bisschen zu klein, jetzt trägt er immer noch die selben und ich sag dir, die Dinger sind ein Hauch von Nichts! Total abgewetzt, voller Löcher und eben viel zu klein. Schnüren ihm voll die Eier ab die Teile!" *grinst beim Gedanken an Harrys abgeschnürte Eier*

**Ron:**    *lacht sich voll einen ab* „Oder wusstest du schon, dass Harry mit 5 Jahren Pippi-Langstrumpf-Zöpfchen hatte und deswegen immer von den anderen Kindergartenkindern daran am nächsten Baum aufgehängt wurde?"

**Malfoy:** „Also wirklich! Sie hätten seine Haare nicht schwarz färben sollen! Als Pippi Langstrumpf wäre er mit roten Haaren viel besser rübergekommen!" *ist vollkommen empört*

**Ron:**    „Hey, Malfoy! Mit dir kann man echt gut ablästern! Willst du nicht lieber mich heiraten?"

**Malfoy:** „Weiß nicht...vielleicht...Nööö! Ich nehm Harry! Der kann meine Gedanken nämlich net lesen und außerdem ist er der rechtmäßige Erbe vom Chef...obwohl, wenn wir Drillinge...äh...Sechslinge sind...Naja, warum können wir eigentlich nicht parseln?"

**Ron:**    *ist ganz entsetzt* „Du meinst, Crabbe oder Goyle könnte der neue dunkle Lord werden? Nee, oder? Das ist jetzt aber ein ganz doofer Joke, Malfoy! Die würden ja noch nicht mal Avada Kedavra rauskriegen, bevor 5 Jahre rum sind!"

**Hermine:** *fällt tot um*

**Ron:**    „Uuuuuuuuups, was sag ich jetzt dem Scotland-Y....lalala..." *pfeift unschuldig*

**Malfoy:** „Ich tippe ehr, dass Longbottom der nächste dunkle Herrscher wird. Er hat eine Kröte, ein schlangenähnliches Tier....auch wenn er sie immer verliert...egal...Ich muss jetzt endlich aufhören. Harry erwartet mich zur Besichtigung seines Kleides und ich will nicht, dass er  Verdacht schöpft was unsere Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse angeht. Gute Nacht, mein Bruder!"

**Ron:**    „Gute Nacht und schlaf schön! Ich verrichte jetzt noch mein Abendgebet an den verehrten Lord Longbottom und dann geh ich schlafen! Tschaui!" *legt auf*

**Malfoy:** *säuselt in die leere Leitung*  „Das werden wir ja sehen ob Longbottom der dunkle Lord wird!" *legt auf*

© by Naurya und Rave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das war´s mal wieder! Endlich mal ne richtig gscheide Verwandtschaftsentlüftung! *freu* Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken? Draco! *kreisch* *rumhüpf*  ...und Ron auch ein bisschen ;-)

            Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt uns viele, viele Reviews. Das mit den Reviews ist als Befehl zu verstehen, klar?! ;-P Na gut, in Wirklichkeit flehe ich euch auf Knien an die Story zu kommentieren. *g*

Rave


	8. Telefonat 7 LuciusDumbledore

Telefonat 7- zwischen Dumbledore und Lucius:

**Dumbledore:**  *ruft Lucius Malfoy an* *hat vor sich eine Liste von Hehlerwaren* *hakt verschiedene Dinge ab*

**Lucius:** *besäuft sich gerade mit einer Flasche Whiskey* *seine Frau Narcissa sitzt nur mit Reizwäsche bekleidet auf seinen Schoß* *hebt den Hörer ab* „Ja? Hier Lucius Malfoy, Sohn von Luzifer Malfoy und Besitzer eines wirklich gigantischen Vermögens."

**Dumbledore:**„Ja hier Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Inzuchtverwalter der Zauberwelt!"

**Lucius:**   *lallt* „Albibalbi, bist du betrunken?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Nein, aber du bist betrunken! Säufst du wieder unsere gute Schmuggelware weg, oder was?"

**Lucius:** *lallt* „Dasch würd isch doch nie tun...Narcissa, geh doch mal spielen oder kauf dir ein paar Diamantringe!"

**Dumbledore:  **„Dunkle Wolken steigen auf über Hogwarts! Ich sehe einen Jungen, der lebt, und der ein schwarzes Kleid anhat und deinen Adoptivsohn heiratet. Ja, das wollt ich nur mal gesagt haben!"

**Lucius:**           „Wass?! Mein Sohn ist adoptiert? Da war ich wohl betrunken, als das passiert ist."

**Dumbledore:**  „Und du hast Draco nie erzählt, wer sein echter Vater ist?"

**Lucius:**           „Woher soll ich wissen wer der Vater meines Sohnes ist?" *ist verwirrt*

**Dumbledore:**  „Lustig, dann hast du genauso gehandelt, wie ich, ich hab es meinem Sohn auch verschwiegen..."

**Lucius:**           *gelangweilt* „Und wer ist dein Sohn?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Denk mal scharf nach Luci, mein Sohn! ICH bin dein Vater!"

**Lucius:**           „Ja, und wer ist denn jetzt dein Sohn?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Du selbst! Erkenne es!"

**Lucius:**           „Aber was denn?!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Dass die Hehlerei bei uns in der Familie liegt (und die Dummheit sich zum Glück nur zweit-generationell vererbt)!"

**Lucius:**           „Ach so!" *schlägt sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn* „Dann hab ich also zwei Väter! Luzifer Malfoy, der große Geizkragen, war nämlich auch ein verflucht guter Hehler!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ja sag mal, willst du nicht irgendeinen dummen Kommentar dazu abgeben, wie „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Das ist nicht wahr!" oder so?"

**Lucius:**           *denkt angestrengt nach* „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Soll ich das denn?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ha scho! Immerhin steht's so im Drehbuch!"

**Lucius:**           „Wir haben ein Drehbuch?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ja, seit das unseren äußerst ehrwürdigen, begabten Autoren gerade in ihr schlaues Hirn gekommen ist schon..."

**Lucius:**           „Wir haben begabte Auroren?"

**Dumbledore:**  *verdreht die Augen* „Autoren! Leute, die wo was schreiben tun!"

**Lucius:**           „Ich schreib immer Drohbriefe an unsere Gläubiger. Bin ich dann auch ein Auror...äh...Autor?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Nein! Du bist einfach nur dumm und schwer von Begriff. Autoren das sein Leute die wo Bücher zum Drehen schreiben tun!"

**Lucius: **          „Die heißen dann aber net Autoren, sondern Drehbuchautoren!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Hä? Warum hast du jetzt plötzlich ein Gehirn? Was geht denn hier ab? Zauberei?"

**Lucius:**           „Zauberei? Firlefanz! Wir sind die Mafia! Wenn wir was wollen, dann organisieren wir es uns einfach! Haha!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ach so! Und du hast dir ein Gehirn importieren lassen und vom Schwarzmarkt erworben, oder wie? Sind wir jetzt schon eine Organhandel-Mafia?"

**Lucius:**           „Pappi, lass dir sagen: Organhandel ist mega-in! Man muss immer mit der Zeit gehen."

**Dumbledore:**  „Was sagt eigentlich der Pate dazu?"

**Lucius:**           „Pscht! Der Pate arbeitet doch auch wie ich noch undercover für Uncle Voldie, damit alles nicht so auffällig ist! Du darfst seinen Namen nicht nennen! Sag lieber Sirius!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ach so Sirius, der Pate, Padfoot, 13 Jahre Askaban, das soll ich nicht erwähnen, oder wie?"

**Lucius:**           „Sch! Wir werden vielleicht abgehört! Das Scotland-Yard ist überall aktiv!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ach Quatsch! Nicht an MEINER Schule! Niemals würde es meinem untrüglichen Scharfsinn entgehen, wenn  es hier einen Spion gibt. Außerdem sind die Hälfte der Schüler hier so wie so meine Neffen. Also würde ich ihre Präsenzen spüren..."

**Lucius:**           „Soll ich dich mal schocken Pappi! Erstens: Ich heiße gar nicht Lucius, sondern Randy! Und Zweitens: Ron, einer deiner Neffen ist beim Scotland-Yard, ist aber schon fast ausgetreten und auf dem Weg Priester zu werden. Warum weiß keiner so genau. Das Leben ist eben voller Geheimnisse."

**Dumbledore:**  „Ron? Ich dachte immer seine Ratte wäre ein Spion, aber anscheinend, wenn sie bei unserem Feind spioniert, dann ist sie ja eigentlich auf unserer Seite, oder?"

**Lucius/Randy:**„Das verwirrt mich gar sehr und treibt die Telefonkosten verflucht arg in die Höhe!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ist doch egal. Willst du nicht wissen, wer deine Mutter war?"

**Lucius/Randy:** „Immer her mit den Infos!"

**Dumbledore:  **„Olympe Maxime von Beauxbatons."

**Lucius/Randy :**„Boah ist die groß!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ist das alles was dir dazu einfällt? Da hätte ich jetzt aber eigentlich eine kreativere Antwort erwartet, mein Sohn! Trotzdem: Nimm dich vor Sirius in Acht. Er scheint was gegen Franzosen wie dich zu haben, hab ich gehört."

**Lucius/Randy:**„Ach du grüne Neune! Ich bin Franzose! Dann muss ich ja immer Baguette essen und „Bof!" sagen! Gott, wie schrecklich!"

**Dumbledore:**  „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Lucius Malfoy. Aber, weißt du was, wir schweifen total vom Thema ab, ich wollte eigentlich mit dir den Übergabeort für die neue illegale Zauberstab-Lieferung ausmachen."

**Lucius/Randy:***scheinheilig* „Seit wann machen wir was illegales?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Schon immer! Hab ich deinen Gerechtigkeitssinn so schlecht erzogen, dass du nicht einmal merkst, dass du in deinem ganzen Leben nur kriminelle Dinger gedreht hast?"

**Lucius/Randy:***erschrickt* „Wass?! Auch damals als ich der alten Dame über die Straße geholfen habe?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Natürlich! Sie war eine Bankräuberin und hatte Gold aus der Bank geraubt und es in ihrem Mund als Zahngold getarnt!"

**Lucius/Randy:**„Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder! Es kam mir doch gleich spanisch...vielleicht bin ich auch ein achtel Spanier...vor, dass die Alte so viele Goldzähne hatte, denn nicht mal Luzifer, mein anderer Vater, hatte so viele."

**Dumbledore:**  „Ja, jetzt aber wegen den Deal mit den Zauberstäben. Kannst du morgen um Mitternacht in die Heulende Hütte kommen und einen Koffer Geld mitbringen?"

**Lucius/Randy:**„Okay! Welche Währung?"

**Dumbledore:**  „Bitte ein Viertel in Galleonen, ein Viertel in Französischen Francs, ein Viertel in Spanischen Pesenten und ein Viertel in Credits!"

**Lucius/Randy:**„Geht klar, Paps! Bis morgen!" *legt auf*

**Dumbledore:**  *legt auch auf* *begibt sich in sein Büro, um seinen Vogel abzubrennen*

© by Naurya Firespark & Rave Starm

…………………………………………………..

@all, die reviewt haben: Danke für eure Kommentare *alle durchknuddelt* Hoffentlich gefällt´s euch auch weiterhin.

*salutiert* Rave 


	9. Telefonat 8 HarrySnape

Telefonat 8- zwischen Harry und Snape 

**Harry:** *wählt die Nummer seines geliebten Zaubertränke-Lehrers Snape*

**Snape:***hört das Telefonklingeln und hebt ab* *brummt* „Ja? Hier ist Severus, Meister der Zaubertränke. Wer da?"

**Harry:** „Hier spricht Harry Potter, Ex-Erbe von Onkel Voldie. Wie geht's, Sevi?"

**Snape:**„Schlecht. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass jemand rausfindet, dass ich mit dir telefoniere. Mit dem EX-ERBEN zu kommunizieren ist meinem Ruf nicht gerade förderlich."

**Harry:** „Hey, das find ich echt fies, dass du mich jetzt so behandelst, nur weil ich meinen Erben-Posten für die Liebe geopfert habe!"

**Snape:** *schnaubt* „Pah! Für die Liebe! Wer braucht denn schon die Liebe?! Also ich ganz gewiss nicht und wenn du wüsstest was dein Zukünftiger so alles mit Viktor Krum hier unten in meinem Keller getrieben hat, würde deine Liebe sich ganz schnell verpusten."

**Harry:** „Ja und? Wer hier unschuldig ist, der werfe den ersten Stein! Ich hatte ja auch schon was mit Crabbe. Ja und? Ich hab es meinem Verlobten erzählt, er hat mir verziehen und jetzt ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung: Und genau so sehe ich auch diese Geschichte mit Viktor."

**Snape:**„Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder zum Optiker! Deine Sehstärke scheint sich verändert zu haben und du brauchst vielleicht ne neue Brille. Oder wie wär´s mit Kontaktlinsen?"

**Harry:** „Hä? Wieso?"

**Snape:**„Vergiss es..."

**Harry:** „Ach, warum ich dich eigentlich anrufe ist: Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst? Bitte enttäusch du mich nicht auch noch, wie der Pate und Onkel Voldie. Sie sind alle beide voll sauer auf mich, nur weil ich ein schwarzes Kleid bei der Hochzeit tragen will. Findest du das wirklich sooooo schlimm?"

**Snape:**„Aber nicht doch, Harry! Ich finde diese feministische Einstellung toll! Ich wünschte es gäbe mehr „Männer" von deiner Sorte! Soll ich dir mal was zeigen?" *fotografiert sich mit seinem hypermodernen Telefon und schickt das Bild an Harry* „Und, wie findest du mein Outfit?"

**Harry:** „WOW!!!!!!!! Ein Traum! Dieses Dekolleté ist einfach supersexy und erst der Schlitz im Kleid, der die Beine so schön betont!"

**Snape:**„Jaja, krieg dich mal wieder ein! Rat mal wer das für mich entworfen hat? Der Geist von Cedric Diggory!"

**Harry:** „Neee, oder? Schon wieder der? Jetzt hab ich ihn eigenhändig umgelegt und dann verfolgt er mich noch als Geist! Schrecklich! Was soll ich denn machen? Wie killt man denn einen Geist?"

**Snape:**„Manche Probleme kann man nicht mit Avada Kedavra lösen ,Harry!"

**Harry:** „Die meisten schon. Sagt jedenfalls Onkel Voldie!"

**Snape:**„Da siehst du mal was du alles von Onkel Voldie gelernt hast und jetzt darf Percy, der alte Schleimbeutel, diese Vorzüge genießen und das nur, weil du glaubst deinen Sechslingsbruder heiraten zu müssen."

**Harry:** „Was für Sechslinge? Du redest heute in Rätseln!"

**Snape:**„Wass?! Du weißt nicht, dass du ein Sechsling bist? Nun gut, dann werde ich dir das Geheimnis deiner Herkunft jetzt             ein für alle Mal enthüllen. Denn einst erzählte mir der große Lord Voldemort am Kaminfeuer in seiner Berghütte eine atemberaubende Geschichte, die Geschichte eurer Familie: Alles begann damals als Dumbledore geboren wurde. Denn das Problem war: Dumbledore blieb kein Einzelkind! Er bekam einen Bruder. Der Bruder hieß Tom, Tom Riddle alias Onkel Voldie. Später bekamen die zwei auch noch eine Schwester, Joan. Doch Joan wurde von allen immer nur Molly genannt, da sie so dick war. Deswegen beschloss sie, eine Diät zu machen. Damit sie aber während dieser Zeit nicht immer solchen Heißhunger bekam, wurde sie eingefroren und erst viele viele Jahre später wieder erweckt. In der Zwischenzeit lernte Dumbledore die Französin Olympe Maxime, die du ja vom Trimagischen Turnier kennst, kennen und sie bekamen einen Sohn, Randy. Doch Dumbledore war immer so im Stress und Maxime auch und so kam es, dass sie Randy an Luzifer Malfoy, der dringend einen Erben suchte, verkauften. Er nannten ihn in Lucius um und verpasste ihm auch den Spitznamen Luc, da er immer so französisch daherschwallte, was ja aufgrund seiner Mutter nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Als Molly wieder aufgetaut worden war, war sie so geil auf Sex, dass sie sich Arthur Weasley schnappte und mit ihm Bill, Charlie, Percy und Fred zeugte. Fred wurde geklont, da die Familie dringend Geld brauchte und ein paar durchgeknallte Wissenschaftler ein Versuchskaninchen für das erste Klonexperiment suchten. So entstand George. Doch Molly war noch nicht befriedigt genug. Eines Abends, nach einer wilden Kneipentour in der Winkelgasse, bat sie Sirius Black, den Paten, und Remus Lupin, das Ruder, mit ihr das Bett zu teilen und sie machten einen flotten Dreier. Doch es geschah in dieser Nacht, dass sechs von Mollys Eizellen befruchtetet wurden und sie neun Monate später Sechslinge gebar. Du warst einer dieser Sechslinge, Harry! Der begabteste und talentierteste von allen. Die Begabtheit, die du aus dem Erbgut bezogst ließ für Crabbe und Goyle nichts mehr übrig, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Jedenfalls waren es viel zu viele Kinder, wie Molly fand, denn auch das nächste war schon unterwegs. So ersann sie einen teuflischen Plan, um ihre Kinder wieder loszuwerden. Sie zwang den kleinen Draco ihr den Bananenbrei von Hipp ins Gesicht zu spucken und nahm dies als Vorwand, um ihm die Haare zu färben und vor der Tür seines Cousins Lucius auszusetzen, der ihn fortan wie seinen eigenen Sohn großzog. Als sie schon gerade in der Gegend war, wo die Todesservillen standen, setzte sie Crabbe bei den Crabbes aus, die ihn Vincent tauften und Goyle bei den Goyles, die ihm den Namen Gregory verpassten. Neville verfolgte eine Kröte, während sie die anderen auslieferte und ging verloren und 3000 Jahre lang wusste keiner um ihn. Auch du, Harry, der du der einzige Parselmund warst –du weißt ja, dass du die Fähigkeit nicht erst seit der Nacht, in der deine „Eltern" ihr Leben ließen, hast- wurdest zur Adoption freigegeben und von Lily und James Potter –oh, wie Sirius ihn hasste!- aufgenommen. Sirius war sich zwar nicht sicher ob er oder Remus der Vater war, doch er fühlte dennoch eine starke Bindung zu dir und erpresste James, sodass er wenigstens dein Pate sein durfte oder er würde dir von deiner wirklichen Herkunft berichten. Doch dann nahte der Tag des Hipp-Gläschens. Du hasstest diesen Fraß und eines Tages war der Tag gekommen, da du deine gesammelte Wut auf deine Hipp-gestörten „Eltern" richtetest und mit einem telepatischen Hilfeschrei deinen Onkel Voldie zur Hilfe riefst, der sofort herbeieilte um dich von der Not und dem Elend zu befreien. Gemeinsam spracht ihr die beiden magischen Worte: AVADA KEDAVRA!, was ja bekanntlich deine erste Worte waren. Und alles versank im grünen Licht..."

**Harry:** „Bof!"

**Snape:**„Wass?! Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein? Das war die bewegendste Geschichte, die ich je erzählt habe!"

**Harry: **„Ja Gott! Das war voll umständlich, kompliziert, lang und langweilig. Ich hab die Hälfe schon wieder vergessen! Was soll ich dazu sagen?" *überlegt einen Moment* „Oh neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiin! Malfoy ist mein Bruder! Oh Gott, dann...dann kann ich ihn gar nicht heiraten! Was soll ich nur tun? Mein Leben ist so sinnlos ohne seine Liebe!"

**Snape:***seufzt* „Das du auch immer da Probleme sehen musst wo gar keine sind! Heirate ihn doch einfach trotzdem! In eurer Familie gibt´s schon so viel Inzucht ,da kommt´s darauf ja nun wirklich nicht mehr an!"

**Harry:** „Oh stimmt, außerdem können wir als gleichgeschlechtliche Lebenspartner doch eh keine gemeinsamen Kinder haben. Stimmt ja! Dann ist es ja gar nicht mal so schlimm... aber" *schnieft* „Ich hätte schon gerne zusammen mit Malfoy ein Kind!"

**Snape:** *entsetzt* „Bist du von Sinnen? Kauft euch doch lieber ein paar Frettchen oder Kaninchen oder andere Nagetiere!"

**Harry:** „Das ist nicht dasselbe! Du weißt das nicht. Du hast ja keine Kinder!"  
**Snape:**„Du auch nicht!"

**Harry:** „Das weißt du doch nicht! Ich hab eine Patenschaft für Kinder in Afrika übernommen!"

**Snape:**„Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder in Afrika?! Ich dachte du ziehst mit Malfoy irgendwo hier in die Gegend, natürlich erst, wenn ihr mit der Schule und der Ausbildung zum Todesser ganz fertig seid. Weiterhin käme da noch das dunkle Lord Examen für dich hinzu, wenn du deinen Onkel nicht so vor den Kopf gestoßen hättest, aber jetzt macht das ja alles Percy. Und das nur, weil er lispelt und das Parsel am nächsten kommt." *schlägt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen*

**Harry:** „Erinnere mich nur nicht an Percy! Ich bin so schon neidisch genug auf ihn. Immer war er das Lieblingskind von Onkel Voldie und hat immer am meisten Schokofrösche von ihm bekommen, während Neville und ich nur Ohrenschmalz-Bertie-Botts-Bohnen bekommen haben!"

**Snape:**„Reg dich ab ,Junge! Du hast doch dank unseres kleinen Versicherungsbetruges genug Geld von den Potters geerbt, um damit jahrelang auszukommen und dir Schokofrösche in Hülle und Fülle zu kaufen."

**Harry:** „Aber ich will keine Schoko-Frösche! Ich will wieder die Gunst von Onkel Voldie erwerben! Und dazu gibt es nur einen Weg: Der Ring muss zerstört werden!"

**Snape:**„Was für ein Ring?"

**Harry:** „Na der EINE Ring, den Percy Salazar Slytherin von der Hand schnitt, als er zusammen mit ihm Zwiebeln kleinschnitt. Nun ist Percys Lebenskraft an den Ring gebunden und nur im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe und durch die Hand eines Hauselfen, der für seine Arbeit bezahlt wird, kann er zerstört werden. Nur das Blöde ist, dass der Weg dorthin übersät ist messerscharfen Klingen... blöd, oder?"

**Snape:**„Ja. Welcher Idiot streut denn auch messerscharfe Klingen vor ein Klo? Oh, warte! Lass mich raten. Es war Filch! Er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht so viele Klos putzen und hat dann den Weg zu diesem einen einfach versperrt, oder?"

**Harry:** „Kann sein! Aber ich brauche jemanden, dem ich diese Aufgabe anvertrauen kann, einen Kopfgeldjäger ohne Furcht, oder besser gleich zwei."

**Snape:**„Du solltest dich an deine Brüder Ron und Draco wenden. Denn ein Vöglein hat mir gezwitschert, dass sie mit solchen Gestalten verkehren."

**Harry:** „Oh gut, dass du solche Kontakte zur Vogel-Mafia hast, Sevi! Das kann man immer gut gebrauchen. Ich werde sie gleich mal anrufen und mach dann jetzt lieber mal Schluss!"

**Snape:**„Mach's gut, bis morgen in Zaubertränke!" *legt auf*

**Harry:** *legt auf* „Ach Menno, jetzt konnt ich ihm noch nicht mal gute Nacht wünschen!"

© by Naurya und Rave

Wir flehen euch an: Reviewt!!!!!!! Büddäääääääääääää!!!!!!


	10. Telefonat 9 HarryRonDraco

Telefonat 9- zwischen den drei Brüdern, Ron, Draco und Harry per Konferenzschaltung

**Harry:***ruft seinen Schatzi an*

**Malfoy: *hebt ab* „Hallo Harry! Hab deine Nummer schon erkannt. Was gibt´s? Probleme mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"**

**Harry:**„Nein, eher Probleme mit dem dunklen Lord." 

**Malfoy:** „Wass?! Mit Neville?"

**Harry:„Nee du, Neville ist kein dunkler Lord. Ich mein eher Percy, den alten Schleimer!"**

**Malfoy: „Iiiiiiih, Percy!" *sieht das noch ein anderer Anrufer in der Leitung ist* *identifiziert die Nummer* *schaltet Ron rein* „Hey, Ronny-Boy! Ich und Harry ,unser Bruder,...Ups...jetzt hab ich schon wieder was verraten.."**

**Harry:**„Ach, das ist doch Schnee von gestern, weiß ja schon der hinterletzte vertrottelte Hauself!"

**Ron:„Hey, was labert ihr grad so? Über gewisse Leoparden-Strings oder so... Uuupps!"**

**Harry:*ist empört* „Dracolein! Du hast doch nicht etwa Ron von meinen Strings erzählt,**

oder?"

**Malfoy: „Ach komm, das weiß hier doch eh jeder, sogar der Geist von Cedric! Was machst**

du so ein Theater! Wenn's dir so peinlich ist, dann zieh doch in Zukunft Zelt-Unterhosen von deinem Cousin Dudley, der ja eigentlich gar nicht dein Cousin ist, an."

**Harry:„Du bist so fies! Jetzt wollte ich euch fragen ob ihr ein paar Kopfgeldjäger kennt, die Percy zur Strecke bringen könnten, aber jetzt hab ich gar keine Lust mehr dazu..." *schmollt***

**Ron:„Hey, das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Wie wär's mit den Clone Brothers?"**

**Malfoy: „Du, Ron, das sind doch dann unsere Halbbrüder, oder? Und die Brüder von Percy. Meinst du die legen den einfach so mir nichts dir nichts um?"**

**Ron:**„Ach ich kenn sie doch von Kindesbeinen an. Für Geld machen sie alles! Du musst es dann nur auch zahlen, denn sonst fangen sie an Drohbriefe zu schreiben!"

**Harry:**„Kein Problem! Ihr wisst doch: Ich hab Gold ohne Ende! Dank diesem Versicherungsbetrug damals, bevor Gilderoy Lockhart zum ersten Mal den Charmanstesten-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche gewonnen hat."

**Malfoy:** „Ich dachte immer, Remus hätte das Geld damals vom Schatz im Silbersee geklaut und hätte diesen alten Indianer-Typ      da umgelegt!"

**Harry:**„Nein, das war nicht Remus, das war sein Zwillingsbruder Old-Moon-Hand, doch der ist leider im Himalaya verschollen, weil er den Yeti gesucht hat, um sein Fell an Cedric Diggory zu verkaufen, weil der unbedingt ein Yetifell in seiner Collection haben wollte. Glaubt mir Leute: Greenpeace hat aufgebrüllt vor Empörung!"

**Ron:**„Ja aber so ein Yetifell ist doch voll unpraktisch! Wenn man das als Teppich benutzt, dann stolpert man ja andauernd über den Kopf von dem Vieh drüber und knallt seine schöne Fischsuppe an die Wand."

**Malfoy:** „Iiiiiiiih! Fischsuppe! Vielleicht sollten wir Percy einfach damit vergiften..."

**Harry:**„Nö, kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Glaubst du, wenn ich später mal der große mächtige dunkle Herrscher bin, dann bring ich meine Feinde zur Strecke, indem  ich sie vergifte! Also nee! Ich brauch jetzt diese Clone Brothers. Wer sind die denn überhaupt?"

**Ron:**    „Na , Gred und Forge, meine Brüder! Oder besser die, die ich für meine Brüder gehalten habe, bevor ihr in mein Leben getreten seid."

**Harry:**„Gut, wie kann ich die Kopfgeldjäger erreichen? Haben sie vielleicht ne Agentur oder so was, wo sie ihre Morde vermitteln?"

**Malfoy:** „Wisst ihr was? Ich bin völlig deprimiert! Mir fällt gerade ein wie ungerecht doch das Leben ist. Ich finds so fies, dass             Harry und ich adoptiert wurden und Ron weiterhin an der Brust unserer leiblichen Mutter trinken konnte. Du nicht auch, Harry?"

**Harry:**„Ja, das ist ganz doll fies! Deswegen hab ich ja so ne Allergie auf Rothaarige und hasse alle Weasleys!"

**Ron:***ist entsetzt* „Seit wann?!" 

**Harry:**„Seit grad eben, als Draco-Schnucki mich darauf gebracht hat, dass ich ja mal endlich anfangen könnte, dich zu hassen!"

**Ron:**„Ey, du hast so nen fiesen Charakter und Draco auch! Und solche Deppen nenn ich Brüder! Bäääääh!"

**Malfoy:** „Nur, weil wir dich und deine oder eigentlich unsere Familie nicht mögen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir nen fiesen Charakter haben. Und überhaupt: Wen wir fies sind, bist du auch fies, weil du unser Sechsling bist. Ach, das ist alles so kompliziert! Ich wünschte ich hätte nie herausgefunden, dass ich adoptiert bin!"

**Harry:**„Eine Runde Mitleid!" **Harry & Ron:** "Ooooooooooooooooooh!" 

**Malfoy:** *schnieft* "Danke."

**Harry & Ron:** „Bitte." 

**Harry:**"Also, wo sind diese Bounty-Jäger?"

**Ron:**"In der Karibik auf der Jagd nach Bountys! Wo sonst. Aber ich hab die Nummer ihrer Sekretärin, Ginny, die unsere Halbschwester ist, falls euch das entfallen sein sollte."

**Harry:**„Her mit der Nummer!"

**Ron:** „12345!"

**Malfoy:** *ist überrascht* „12345? Das ist ja komisch! Das ist die selbe Kombination wie an meinem Aktenkoffer!"

**Harry:**„Gut dass ich das weiß, wenn ich mal wirklich mein ganzes Geld beim Zauberschach verzockt haben sollte."

**Malfoy:** „Meinst du etwa ich bewahre mein Vermögen im Aktenkoffer auf? Aber nicht doch, Honey! Das befindet sich alles im Tresor 666 bei Gringotts."

**Harry:**„Und wo ist der Schlüssel dafür?" **Malfoy:** „Meinst du ich bin so blöd und sag dir, dass der im Aktenkoffer ist, oder was?" 

**Harry:***enttäuscht, dass diese Information nicht aus Malfoy rauskitzeln konnte* „Nein, so blöd wärst du nicht!"

**Ron:**„Oh, doch!"

**Malfoy:** „Was willst du denn damit andeuten?"

**Ron:**„Nur, dass der Himmel blau ist, die Vöglein zwitschern und ich heute Nachmittag deinen Tresor ausräume."

**Malfoy:** „Boah, du alter Drecksack! Wer hat dir verraten, wo der Schlüssel ist?"

**Ron:**„Es war der Storch, der Oberboss der Vogel-Mafia!" *muss sein Lachen gewaltsam zurückhalten*

**Harry:**„Ron?"

**Ron:**„Ja."

**Harry:**„Kann ich mitkommen Tresor ausräumen?"

**Ron:**„Wenn du brav bist, dann vielleicht..."

**Malfoy:** „Und was ist mit mir? Mich wollt ihr wieder allein zurück lassen!" *ist sauer*

**Harry:**„Willst du denn deinen eigenen Tresor ausräumen?"

**Malfoy:** „Jaaaaaaaaa! Ihr kriegt auch jeder ein Drittel der Beute, wenn ihr mich mitmachen lasst!"

**Ron:**„Okay! Wir haben einen Deal! Bis später!" *legt auf*

**Harry:** „Wir haben einen Deal! Lalalala! Tschüss Schnuckel! Und: Gute Nacht!...Welch eine Erleichterung!" *legt auf*

**Malfoy:** „Jetzt lassen die mich hier einfach ganz allein in der Telefonleitung! Immer auf die Frettchen!" *legt auf*

*******************

Nach langer Zeit des Wartens hier endlich der 9. Teil der Telefonat-Serie rund um Harry und Co.

Wir hoffen inständig, dass euch das neue Tele gefällt und ihr uns ein paar Reviews schreibt ;)

*salutieren*

Naurya & Rave


	11. Telefonat 10 LockhartNarcissaHagrid

Nach ewig langer Wartezeit kommt jetzt endlich mal ein neuer Teil vom Tele. Wir haben zwar noch ´n was auf Lager, sind aber länger nicht mehr zum Weiterschreiben gekommen und FFnet ist zumindest bei mir in Vergessenheit geraten. Probleme mit dem PC gab´s auch *grumml* Nun geht´s aber weiter! *smile* 

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Rave

**Telefonat 10- zwischen Lockhart und Narcissa Malfoy:**

**Lockhart:** *wählt die geheime Nummer von Narcissa Malfoy, von der ihre Ehemann Lucius/Randy nicht die geringste Ahnung hat*

**Narcissa:** „Hier bei der erhabenen Chefin von Scotland-Yard!"

**Lockhart:** „Große Wölfin, seid ihr es persönlich?"

**Narcissa:** „Yepp, ich bin es! Was gibt es, Agent L.?"

**Lockhart:** „Schlechte Nachrichten, Mylady! Meine Kollegin Granger ist eliminiert worden und Kollege Weasley hat sie erst umgebracht und sich dann auf die Seite des Feindes geschlagen, um Priester zu werden."

**Narcissa:** „Wassss? Agent L, schalten sie Agent W sofort aus und sorgen sie dafür, dass diese Hochzeit platzt!"

**Lockhart:** „Alles rottscha in Kambodscha! Soll ich euch mal was erzählen, oh Durchlauchtigste?"

**Narcissa:** „Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Unwürdiger!"

**Lockhart:** „´schuldigung. Also, hier in Hogwarts muss es irgendwo ein Nest geben, denn wir haben lauter Zwillinge und andere Mehrlinge....ach ja, und ein paar Klone, z.B. die Patil-Zwillinge oder der fast kopflose Nick und der blutige Baron! Das sind nämlich Klone! Die wurden im Mittelalter geklont und das ist damals schiefgegangen, deshalb sind sie ja beim Klonen gestorben und der Kopf von Nick wurde dabei auch halb abgetrennt, weswegen sein Blut auf den blutigen Baron spritzte und..."

**Narcissa:** „Das interessiert uns reichlich wenig! Wir wollen die Fischsuppe, die Old-Moon-Hand verschüttete, als er über den Kopf des Yetis stolperte. Sorg lieber dafür, dass sich kein Unschuldiger an den messerscharfen Klingen vorm Klo verletzt!"

**Lockhart:** „Ja, diese vermaledeiten Klingen, die dieser Greenpeacefanatiker und Katzenficker Filch dort ausgelegt hat, um die Klos nicht mehr putzen zu müssen und ungeduldete Möchtegernringvernichter von diesem Ort fernzuhalten. Gut, ich weiß er ist unser treuester Verbündeter in Hogwarts, aber trotzdem kann ich ihn und seine Katze nicht leiden. Die zwei gehen ständig zusammen auf Patrouille und nehmen mir so meinen Job als Kundschafter weg!" *schnieft* 

**Narcissa:** „Weißt du schon, wer zur Ringvernichtung auf dem Dienstplan eingeteilt wurde? Ich hoffe, dass die wieder ein paar solche Versager gefunden haben, die dann von ner Brücke runterstürzen nachdem sie sich an den Messern die Finger aufgeschlitzt haben. Wer wird unser Gegner vor dem Klo sein?"

**Lockhart:** „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass drei der Sechslinge...ihr wisst schon: die Neffen von ich-krieg-nen-Orgasmus-wenn-ich-an-ihn-denke... die Clone Brothers angeheuert haben."

**Narcissa:** „Wassss?! Die haben Clowns angeheuert? So richtige vom Zirkus? Sind die denn von allen guten Geistern, vor allem    von Cedric Diggorys Geist, verlassen?"

**Lockhart:** „Nein, die Clone Brothers, ihr wisst schon. Fred Weasley wurde doch vor langer Zeit in geheimer Mission geklont und wollte einen unveränderten Klon für sich, obwohl er selbst noch ein Baby war. Seitdem fliegen sie gemeinsam in ihrem gefürchteten Kopfgeldjäger-Gefährt namens „Ford Anglia" durch die Galaxie und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken, wo immer sie auftauchen. Klos sind ihre Spezial-Einsatzgebiete, da sie große Erfahrung im Abmontieren von Klodeckeln haben."

**Narcissa:** „Aha. Ich schicke meine Elitetruppe, die Firebolt-Staffel unter der Führung von Admiral Hagrid, um die Kopfgeldjäger abzufangen. Große, böse Wölfin Ende!" *legt auf*

**Lockhart:** *legt auf*

**Narcissa:** *wählt Hagrids Nummer auf dem Kontrollpult ihrer großen Bildübertragungsleinwand*

**Hagrid:** „Admiral Hagrid am Apparat!" *salutiert*

**Narcissa:** "Admiral, sammelt eure Truppe um euch und brecht schleunigst nach Hogwarts auf. Dort müsst ihr verhindern, dass die Clone Brothers den EINEN Ring vernichten, damit Percy dunkler Lord wird und wir einen leicht zu besiegenden Gegner haben, verstanden?"

**Hagrid:** „Verstanden, eure Großkotzigkeit! Ich werde sofort eine Konferenz der Firebolt-Staffel einberufen und die Besen aufrüsten, dass ihre Schutzschilde den messerscharfen Klingen widerstehen können!"

**Narcissa:** „Beeilt euch mit dem Wasserhuhn! Ach ne,...es waren ja die Besen! Dann beeilt euch eben mit den Besen und bringt mir auch einen Hahn aus Hogwarts mit!"

**Hagrid:** „Verstanden! Ich werde den Auftrag zu ihrer höchsten Zufriedenheit ausführen, eure Arroganz!"

**Narcissa:** „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen! Und falls euch die Sechslinge in die Quere kommen, verschont auch das Leben meines Adoptivsohnes nicht, okay?"

**Hagrid: „**Wir werden keine Gnade walten lassen und das Klo mit all seinen Bewohnern dem Erdboden gleichmachen!"

**Narcissa:** „Wie gesagt: Das hoffe ich! Und wehe ihr zerstört mein Weltbild! Ihre-von-sich-selbst-Besessenheit Ende!" *unterbricht die Übertragung*

**Hagrid:** „Admiral Hagrid Ende!" *salutiert vor der leeren Leinwand*

Wir versprechen hoch und heilig, dass es bis zum nächsten Update nicht mehr so lange dauert! *ggg*

Naurya & Rave

PS: Schaut doch mal auf unsere neuen Page www.luciusdaughters.here.de vorbei!


End file.
